yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Yuzu Hīragi/Gallery
Official Sp chara03.png YuzuHiragi full view.png Yuzu in colour Concept Art.png|Yuzu in colour concept art Yuzu in Riding Duel outfit concept art 2.png|Yuzu in Riding Duel outfit concept art. Yuzu Concept Art.png|Yuzu concept art. Yuzu's face Concept Art.png|Yuzu's face concept art. Serena and Yuzu swapping clothes Concept Art.png|Serena and Yuzu swapping clothes concept art. Yuzu with Serena's clothes Concept Art.png|Yuzu wearing Serena's clothes concept art. Yuzu in Riding Duel outfit Concept Art.png|Yuzu in Riding Duel outfit concept art. Jump Yuzu Hiiragi full appearance.jpg Yuzu Hiragi in Jump.png Bloom Prima jump.png Openings & Endings |-|BelievexBelieve= Arc V Op 1 Gongenzaka and Yuzu.png BelievexBelieve by Bullettrain (ending cover).png |-|One Step= Arc V One Step (1).png Arc V One Step (2).png Arc V One Step (3).png Arc V One Step (4).png Arc V One Step (5).png Arc V One Step (6).png Arc V One Step (7).png Arc V One Step (9).png Arc V Ending 1 One Step.png |-|Burn!= Arc V OP 2 Yuzu.png Arc V Op 2 Yuzu and Masumi.png Arc V Op 2 Yuzu and Serena.jpg Arc V Opening 2 Burn!.png |-|Future fighter!= Arc V Ed 2 Yuto Yuya and Yuzu.png Arc V Ed 2 Yuzu crying.png |-|UNLEASH= Arc V Op 3 Yuzu and Serena.png Arc V Op 3 Yuzu and Serena (2).png Arc V Op 3 Yuzu.png |-|Trump Card= Arc V Op 4 Yuzu in Riding Duel outfit.png Arc V Op 4 Yuzu smacking Yugo.png Arc V Dimensional counterparts.png Arc V Op 4 Serena and Yuzu fusion summon.png Arc V Opening 4 Trump Card.png |-|Speaking= Arc V Ed 4 Yugo and Yuzu.png Arc V Ed 4 Yuzu and her counterparts.png Arc V Four Dimension Bracelets.png Arc V Ed 4 Speaking (1).png Yuya and Yuzu asleep.jpg |-|LIGHT OF HOPE= Op5 Yuzu.png Arc V OP 5 Yuzu.png |-|Vision= Arc V Ending 5 Vision.png Anime |-|Season 1= Episode 1 Yuzu panics.png Arc V Shuzo and Yuzu.png Yuzu in a episode preview.png Arc V Yuzu Smacks Shuzo.png Episode 2 Yuzu Hiragi.png Yuzu with a bad impression.png Arc V 02 Yuya and Yuzu.jpg Arc V Yuzu as Miss Strong Ishijima.png Yuzu zps997fa626.jpg Yuzu20140414.jpg Arc V Yuzu Duel Disk.png Yuya and Yuzu.png Yu-gi-oh! arc v episode 2 subtitle indonesia.jpg Yuzu en duelo.jpg Yuzu in episode 2, looking Yuuya.png Yuzu happy.png Episode 3 Yuzu, Yuya, Homeroom Teacher.jpg Arc V 03 Yuzu Smacks Yuya.png Arc V Maiami School Students.png Ep3 Yuzu, Yūya, Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi.png Arc V 03 Yuzu holding Futoshi.png Episode 4 Arc V Stargazer saves Yuzu and Ayu.png Episode 5 Ep5 Yuzu, Yūya and Sora.png Sora looks at Yuzu smacking Yūya.png Sora appears 2.png Sora appears 3.png Ep5 Yuzu and Ayu.png Episode 7 Ep7 Yuzu and Ayu.png Ep 7 Yuzu determined.png Yuto Appears.png Yuto stops Yuzu.png 3 Phantom Knights Shadow Veil.png Arc V Yuzu's Bracelet activates.png Episode 8 Yuya argue.png Yuzu and Sora.jpg Episode 9 Yuzu thinking about Yuya.jpg Episode 10 Ep10 Yuzu determined to win.png Arc V 010 Masumi VS Yuzu.png Yuzu lost against Masumi.png EP10 Yuzu and Yūya.png Episode 12 Ep12 Sora, Tatsuya ,Ayu, Yuzu and Gongenzaka.png Episode 14 Ep 14 Yuzu and Yōko.png Ep14 Yuzu smacks Shūzō.jpg Episode 15 Ep15 Shingo, Yūya and Yuzu.png Ep15 the childrens, Yūya and Yuzu.png Yuya getting rejected.png Yuto watching Sora and Yuzu.png Sora teaching Yuzu the Fusion Summon.png Ep15 Yuzu, Sora and Yūya.png Episode 16 Ep 16 Sora annoyed.jpg Episode 18 Ep18 Yuzu panics.png Arc V Yuzu asks Shūzō about her bracelet.png Episode 21 Arc V Ep 021.png Arc Sora and Yuzu.png Yuzu, Sora and Masumi.jpg Ep21 Shun pushing Yuzu.png Sora, Yuzu, Yuya 21.png Episode 23 Ep23 Yūya returned Yuzu's Fusion card.png Yuzu and Yuya 2.png Mieru hugging Yuya.png Mieru, Yuya, Yuzu.png Episode 23 end.png Episode 24 Yuto stops Yuzu 2.png Yuzu and Yuto.png Episode 25 Ep25 the three kids, Yuzu, Sora, Shūzō and Yōko.png Episode 26 Ep26 Yuzu and Sora.png Gongenzaka hugging Yuya.png Episode 27 Yuzu, Mieru, Ayu, Futoshi, and Tatsuya.png Tatsuya, Yuzu, Yuya, and Sora.png Episode 28 Yuzu and Sora.png Episode 29 Ep29 Yuzu protests to herself.png Arc V Yuzu Fusion summon.png Ep 29 Yuzu Fusion Summon.png Ep 29 Yuzu manages to grab the railing.png Ep29 Yuzu Sets Canon the Melodious Diva.png Ep 29 Yuzu activating Fusion Cycle.png Ep29 Yuzu remembers Yūto's words.png Bloom Diva and Yuzu 29.png Ep29 Yuzu thanking Masumi.png Episode 30 Ep30 Yuzu and Tatsuya.png Ep30 Yuzu.png Episode 32 Ep32 Gongenzaka and Yuzu.png Episode 34 Yuya blocked.png Episode 35 Ep35 Gongenzaka, Yuzu and Yūya.png Ep35 Yūya, Gongenzaka and Yuzu.png Ep35 Yuzu, Gongenzaka and Yūya.png Episode 37 Ep37 Yuzu and Yūya.png Yuzu and Yuri 37.png Episode 38 Yuya, Mieru, Yuzu and Yoko.png Yuya confused.png Yuya hugged by Gongenzaka.png Episode 40 Ep40 Mikiyo, Nico and Yuzu.png Ep40 Yuzu draws.png Episode 41 Arc V Final 16 of Junior Youth 4.png Ep41 The Battle Royal starts.png Episode 42 Arc V 042 Halil VS Yuzu.png Olga and Yuzu 42.png Episode 44 Yuzu and Dennis 0.png Arc V 044 Dennis VS Yuzu.png Yuzu saved by Dennis.png Episode 45 Ep45 Serena, Yuzu and Dennis.png Dennis depressed.png Dennis depressed 2.png Tsukikage and Yuzu.png Episode 46 Serena and Yuzu 1.png Arc V Yuzu wearing Serena's clothes.png Episode 47 Yuzu surrounded.png Ep47 Yuzu sees Yūri.png Arc V Yuri meets Yuzu.png Yuri and Yuzu 47-1.png Arc V Yuya Sakaki's generation.png Yuzu hiding from Yuri.png Ep47 Yūgo hugs Yuzu.png Yuzu and Yugo.jpg Episode 48 Ep48 Yōko's imagination.png |-|Season 2= Episode 53 Arc V Baby Yuzu and Shūzō.png Ep53 Baby Yuzu and Shūzō.png Shuzo and child Yuzu 3.png Shuzo and child Yuzu 2.png Shuzo and child Yuzu 1.png Arc V You Show Duel School Opening.png Young Yuzu.png Ep53 Yuzu.png Episode 54 Yugo and Yuzu 54.jpg Yugo and Yuzu 1.png Yugo blushing 1.png Yugo blushing2.png Yuzu and Yugo 2.png Yuzu's bracelet.png Yugo and Yuzu 3.png Yuzu cries.png Yuzu cries 2.png Arc V Yugo and Yuzu ride through City.png Yugo and Yuzu 4.png Yugo and Yuzu chased by police.png Riding Duel Start.png Episode 55 Ep 55 Yuzu and Yūgo.png Ep 55 Chanbarider, Yūgo and Yuzu.png Yugo rides8.png Arc V Ep 055.png Ep 55 Yūgo jumping a Security roadblock.png Episode 62 Yuzu and Yugo poster.jpg Arc V Jean accepts the application forms of Yugo and Yuzu.png Yuzu and Yugo 6.jpg Yuzu smack Yugo.jpg Yuzu and Yugo 7.jpg Yuzu and the orphanage.jpg Arc V Yuzu wearing Rin's clothes.png Yugo and Yuzu 8.jpg Yugo nervous.jpg Episode 64 Ep64 Yūgo and Yuzu.png Ep64 Yuzu and Yūgo in Duel Palace.png Yugo and Yuzu 7.png Yugo and Yuzu 6.png Arc V Yuzu Bracelet Resonates.png Arc V Yuzu wearing Rin's Riding Dueling outfits.png Episode 65 Arc V Friendship Cup Participants.png Episode 66 Arc V Yuya, Dennis and Yuzu.png Episode 69 Arc V 069 Yuzu VS Tokumatsu.png Arc V Yuzu D-Wheel.png Yuzu 9.png Yuzu 10.png Cute Yuzu.png Divas.png Arc V Yuzu smacking Chojiro.png Episode 73 Yuzu cry happy.png Yuya and Yuzu 3.png Episode 77 Arc V 077 Yuzu VS Sergey.png Arc V Yuzu using a fusion card.png Sergey crash Yuzu.png Arc V Yuzu defeated by Sergey.png Episode 78 Ep78 Yuzu injured.png Sora and Yuzu 78.png Episode 80 Arc V Yuzu, Frank Tanner and Amanda.png Episode 82 Ep82 Yuzu warns Tanner not to fall.png Ep82 Frank, Yuzu and Amanda.png Yuzu, Frank, Amanda 82.png Ep 82 Yuzu.png Episode 83 Yuzu 83.jpg Arc V Ep 083.png Sora and Yuzu 83-1.png Tsukikage and Sora 83-2.png Ep 83 Yuzu, Amanda, Frank and Tanner.jpg Tsukikage, Sora, Yuzu, and Kids 83.png Episode 87 Arc V Yuzu's Bracelet Resonates.png Episode 88 Ep88 Yuzu, Frank, Amanda and Tanner.png Episode 90 Yuzu and the trio 91.jpg Yuzu in chaos.jpg Episode 91 Arc V Yuzu using her bracelet to search for Yuya.png Episode 92 Arc V 92 Yuzu scanned by Sergey.png Arc V Ep 092.png Yuzu in Underground Labor Facility outfit.png Ep 92 Sora knocked away by Sergey.png Yuzu and Sergey 92-1.jpg Episode 93 Arc V 93 Yuzu and Roger.png Episode 95 Ep95 Roger, Yuzu and Yuya.png Episode 96 Yuzu 96.png Episode 98 Roger, Sora, Tsukikage, Yuzu 98.png Roger and Yuzu 98-1.png Roger and Yuzu 98-2.png Roger and Yuzu 98-3.png Tsukikage, Reira, Reiji, Roger, Yuzu 98.png Episode 99 Roget and Yuzu 99.png Yuya and Yuzu 99.jpg Yuya and Yuzu 99 1.jpg Yuya and Yuzu 99 2.jpg Yuya and Yuzu 99 4.jpg Yuya and Yuzu 99-5.png Yuya and Yuzu 99-6.png Yuya and Yuzu 99-9.png Yuya and Yuzu 99-8.png Yuya and Yuzu 99 3.jpg Yuya and Yuzu 99-10.png Yuzu 99.png |-|Season 3= Episode 103 Asuka and Yuzu 103-1.jpg Asuka and Yuzu 103-2.jpg Juvenile Officers defeated by Asuka.png Asuka and Yuzu 103-5.png Asuka and Yuzu 103-6.png You Show Duel School (Fusion Dimension).png Episode 104 Yusho and Yuzu 104-2.png Yusho and Yuzu 104-3.png Yusho and Yuzu 104-5.png Yusho and Yuzu 104-6.png Yusho and Yuzu 104-4.png Episode 106 Yuzu wet hair.jpg Yuzu and Asuka 106-1.jpg Ep106 Yuzu.png Asuka and Yuzu 106-3.jpg Yuri, Asuka, Yuzu 106.png Yuzu, Yuri, Asuka 106.png Yugo, Asuka, Yuzu 106.png Asuka, Yugo, Yuzu 106.png Asuka and Yuzu 106-2.jpg Asuka, Yugo, and Yuzu 106.jpg DVD & CD ARC-V DVD vol 3.png ARC-V DVD vol 14.png ARC-V Vol 24 DVD Cover.jpg Arc V Hanate Single.png Other Tag Force Yuzu TFSP.png Yuzu in Tag Force Special.jpg Manzai Yuzu manzai.png Yuzu and Serena manzai.jpg Yuzu manzai 2.jpg Yuzu manzai 3.png Yuzu manzai 4.png Yuzu manzai 5.png Category:Image Gallery